School
by growingintoFaith
Summary: Rogue gets placed in a assigned seat between two very different boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am just writing something new. This idea takes place in a alternative universe where the characters are a little different from their real life counterparts. I have plans for this fic to be about Rogue and her relationships with both Scott and Remy. (Like in the television show, she has feelings for both). If someone wants to help me with this or co-write this with me...it'd be appreciated. Or just tell me what you think of this! Thank you!**

"I can't believe we have assigned seating," Rogue mumbled to herself as she walked into the auditorium beside her friend, Ritsy Wilde.

On each side of the auditorium were eight rows and each row had four seats filled with teenagers.

"Sorry, Rogue. I hear that that's the way the Professor likes it," Ritsy said as they walked down one of the aisles.

Rogue looked where the person Ritsy just happened to be talking about stood. Their teacher was a bald man in a nice suit. He stood in the front of the auditorium with his hands in his pockets and his attention focused on a girl with red hair in front of him.

"Why is a Professor even teaching a Creative Writing class?" She asked Ritsy.

Ritsy laughed, but Rogue didn't find anything funny about her question.

It was the first day of High School and Rogue had initially been excited that her new school offered a elective like creative writing. She never considered herself to be the type of girl that wanted to learn how to knit pillows or act on a stage, but writing was something that she enjoyed. Her mother could testify to the hundreds of journals that were in Rogue's room.

Rogue herself was always embarrassed when she would walk in her room and find her mother reading one of her stories. However, Rogue realized that part of starting High School meant being open to finally being able to express herself.

That was why when her guidance counselor had listed all of the electives they offered at the school, Rogue expressed interest in signing up for Creative Writing.

Rogue had been excited about her freshman year schedule. Especially that she had a class that she was actually looking forward to on it. That was why she had taken her mother's advice and tried to smile when introducing herself in each class. The thought of Creative Writing class had gotten her through the stares and the repetitiveness of having to say, "My name is Anna Marie Darkholm. I'm from Caldecott, Mississippi. Y'all can just call me Rogue."

Of course. There were the questions from some of the other students. "Why Rogue?" "Why did you move here to Bayville, New York?".

Rogue had smiled and was friendly while answering questions. Some of her southern charm must have worked, because she made a new friend named Ritsy Wilde, a British girl that moved to the states and got more questions from their peers than Rogue. They clicked with one another and had already fell into a comfortable banter in two of the three classes they shared together. They had even met a few other people during lunch that shared and understood the girls unique names, dress, and personalities.

Rogue had thought that her first day was on its way to being successful. Especially since she was finally at her last and most anticipated class of the day. However, that changed when she and Ritsy saw the list of names posted outside of the auditorium that informed them that there was assigned seating in this class. What made it even worse was that the girls wouldn't be anywhere near each other. Ritsy was in row A and Rogue was in row D.

Ritsy and Rogue walked towards the first row where Ritsy would be sitting. They could faintly hear the Professor and his conversation with the red headed girl. Rogue watched as the girl threw her head back to laugh at something the Professor had said. Her hair moved effortlessly with the movement of her shoulders and boys who were standing nearby stopped to stare at her.

"Ugh," Rogue muttered.

Ritsy laughed.

"That's Jean Grey. She's a year ahead of us and apparently the unofficial queen of this school," She said.

Rogue crossed her arms.

"Lucky for her," She said.

"Don't be jealous," Ritsy admonished.

"I'm not jealous!" Rogue hissed, but a blush colored her face.

Ritsy laughed inside of her hand.

Ritsy found a empty seat in her row and placed her book bag in the chair just as Jean Grey walked away from the Professor.

"Come on," Ritsy said to Rogue, "Let's introduce ourselves to the professor while he's not talking to anyone"

Ritsy grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her with her towards the Professor.

"I don't want to introduce myself to the Professor," Rogue hissed, but she couldn't fight Ritsy away.

The Professor smiled at the two girls when he saw them coming towards him.

"Hello," He said with a warm smile.

Ritsy smiled and planted herself and Rogue directly in front of him. "Hello, Professor," She said brightly, "I'm Ritsy Wilde and this is my friend". Ritsy elbowed Rogue to indicate that she introduce herself.

Rogue wasn't going to say anything since all of this had been Ritsy's idea, but the Professor made eye contact with her. She looked down at her feet before quickly regaining her southern charm that had worked so well for her throughout most of the day.

"Rogue," She said.

The Professor raised his eyebrow. "Ritsy and Rogue," He said, "beautiful, interesting names".

Ritsy laughed and Rogue just gave him a small smile.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves and tell you how excited we are to be taking your Creative Writing class," Ritsy said and grabbed onto Rogue's arm when she saw the other girl was trying to back away.

"Thank you," The Professor said with a smile, "I'm glad you two introduced yourselves".

"You're welcome. Actually, Rogue and I were actually wondering why we have assigned seats in this class," Ritsy said before Rogue knew what she was asking.

This time Rogue elbowed Ritsy, who only laughed with her hand over her mouth. The professor himself was also laughing.

The Professor smiled. "Don't worry, girls. Your not the first students to not like my assigned seating requirement for this class, but I think most of my students will come to see that my reasoning for it is justifiable," He said.

"And what is your reasoning?" Rogue asked. She was shocked at her own self for sounding just as blunt, but more bitter than Ritsy. But truthfully, she didn't like being told where to sit like a child. She thought she'd given that kind of stuff up after she'd graduated middle school. However, once she said the words, she wished she could have taken them back for how rude she had sounded. Her mother had taught her better than that.

Ritsy covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. The Professor looked at Rogue with amusement.

"I want my students to have the chance to get to know people they ordinarily wouldn't. By having assigned seats, it gives students the chance to get to know different ways of thinking and perspectives on life. Which, I think is very valuable when trying to write," The Professor said.

Rogue folded her arms and looked away. She wasn't very convinced.

"Oh. Come on, Rogue!" Ritsy cried, "You'll like it. You'll see. I'm sure this won't be as bad as the Professor makes it sound".

The Professor chuckled and Ritsy smiled at him.

Rogue gave a sigh. "Where's row D?" She asked the professor.

The Professor pointed to a row of seats where a boy with dark shades sat talking to a boy with a Iron Man t-shirt on and two empty seats near him.

Rogue gave the Professor a look, but he just smiled.

"You'll like it, Rogue. I promise," He said..

"Come on, Rogue," Ritsy said and grabbed Rogue's arm before she could protest. She led her back over to the first row and her seat.

A boy with glasses was sitting in the seat next to the one that had Ritsy's bookbag in it. He looked at the girls and smiled.

Ritsy smiled back at him. "You better get seated," She told Rogue, "Get to know your row-mates".

Rogue looked over at the row where she was supposed to sit. The two boys there were still carrying on a conversation. The boy with the Iron-Man shirt looked very pale and skinny with dark black hair. However, the guy with the shades was sort of...handsome. Even if it was weird that he was wearing dark glasses inside.

"You're a lucky girl, Rogue," Ritsy said as she sat down.

Rogue looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked.

"It's your first day at this school and you get assigned a seat in the same row as Scott Summers. He's a sophomore and I hear he's one of Bayville's most eligible bachelors," Ritsy said.

"Scott who?" Rogue asked.

Ritsy laughed. "The guy you with the shades that is sitting in your row...the one you were just staring at," Ritsy answered.

Rogue blushed and Ritsy laughed more. "How do even know this stuff?," Rogue asked Ritsy. It was already their first day, but Rogue already felt like Ritsy knew everything there was to know about the school.

"I guess I'm one of the few people that already does what the Professor hopes you'll be doing by the end of this semester. Talk to people. You might find that you actually like it, Rogue," Ritsy said.

Rogue folded her arms and looked at Ritsy. "I do talk to people," She said defensively.

Ritsy laughed. "Okay. Then go sit in your row and start talking," She challenged.

Rogue twisted up her face and hurried away before Ritsy could tease her more. But she could still hear the British girl laughing as she fled to row D.

_I do talk to people. _Rogue thought to herself.

However, as she got closer to the row, she mentally decided to sit in the seat that was at the end of the row. She folded her arms and looked straight ahead as her two row mates talked to one another. Rogue tried desperately to tune them out and not imagine that Ritsy was watching her from the front row.

She could get through this class. Even if it reminded her of being a little kid instead of a fifteen year old girl.

"Hello,"

Rogue snapped her head to look beside her. The boy with shades, Scott Summers as Ritsy had told Rogue, was staring at her. Or at least he was staring in her direction. Rogue couldn't really see his eyes through the darkness of his shades.

_Is he blind? _Rogue couldn't help but think to herself as she stared at her reflection in the blackness of his glasses. Rogue continued to stare without saying anything, but eventually she realized that she must be the one he was talking to. There was no one in the seat between them.

"Um, hi," Rogue said and cursed herself for how dumb she sounded.

Scott Summers just smiled at her. "I'm Scott," He said and held out his hand.

Rogue hesitantly reached out between the empty seat that separated them and shook his hand. When he let go, she pulled her hand back to her side and folded her arms again.

"Are you a freshmen?" He asked her.

Rogue blushed. She had thought that unlike some of the other kids in her year, that she seemed a little more grown up. However, that must not have been the case if Scott Summers could tell that she was a underclassman.

"Yeah," She said, "I am".

Scott smiled. "I thought so. How are you liking High School so far?" He asked.

"It's fine," Rogue answered. _Especially since there is cute older boys like you here. _Rogue cursed herself for thinking that, but was glad she hadn't accidentally said it aloud.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from? Scott asked suddenly.

"I'm from Caledocott, Mississippi," Rogue said instantly and with pride. She couldn't help it. She loved being a southern gal.

"I knew you were from somewhere in the south. Your accent is very nice," Scott said.

Rogue blushed before she could stop herself. _Stop that. _She scolded herself.

"Th-thank you," She said.

"I'm from Germany," A voice that was even better accented than Rogue's said.

Rogue looked past Scott at the boy she had noticed early. The one with the Iron-man t-shirt, pale skin, and dark hair.

"Hi!" He said to Rogue, "I'm Kurt!".

"Hi, Kurt," Rogue said and taken aback by his obvious cheerfulness.

However, before Kurt could say anything else, someone on the other side of Rogue cleared their throat. Rogue looked over and saw a tall boy in a brown coat and long brown hair standing on the outside of the row. He stood their with his hands in his pockets and his brown eyes focused on Rogue.

"Can I help you?" Rogue asked the boy, because he was looking at her like he was expecting something.

The boy smiled and Rogue was taken back by how charming his smile was.

"I'm Remy Lebeau," He said in a friendly tone, "I'm assigned to this row. I'm hoping you wouldn't mind scooting over to the next seat so I can sit on the outside".

Rogue looked at the empty seat that separated herself and Scott Summers. She hadn't thought that she'd be asked to give up the outside seat. There were a lot of benefits that came with sitting at the end of a row. Mainly the benefit of not being in the middle of two other people.

"She doesn't have to scoot over, Lebeau. Why don't you just sit in the middle," Scott Summers spoke up before Rogue could say anything.

Rogue looked between the two older boys. She couldn't tell what was going behind Scott Summer's shades, but Remy Lebeau's eyes read amusement as he looked at the other boy.

"Sorry, Scott, but I don't really want to sit anywhere that would have me trapped beside you," He said.

Rogue and Kurt both looked at Scott to see what his reaction would be. Scott surprised them by just giving Remy a little smile.

"You could just take my seat and Scott could move down one," Kurt offered out of the blue.

"No," Rogue told Kurt, "I'll just scoot over". Rogue moved over to the empty seat that separated her from Scott.

Remy looked at her with a smile. "Thank you, my dear," He said and sat down in the end seat.

Rogue sighed. It was her first day of High school and she was trapped in a assigned seat in between two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you everyone for commenting, following, and favoriting! I'm really trying to work on this fanfiction. I am glad that there are people who are with me! First, to answer the questions. Ritsy is 'Mystique', but the mutations and Institute aren't here. **

Rogue's second day of High School was worse than her first.

Rogue forgot to bring her book bag this morning. So, Ritsy had to lend her a notebook and a pencil that she could use throughout the day.

Then, her Earth Science teacher had thought it would be fun to do the year's first book check. Of course, Rogue got a zero because she didn't have any of her books.

Lunch had been a little better. Ritsy and Rogue had sat with their friends at a table that was cleaner than the one they had before. This was because the group of freshmen now knew where to sit and where not to sit in the High School cafeteria. Which meant that tables by the the trashcans were heavily avoided.

Rogue had been a little happier during lunch. But then came the class she had already decided would be her most despised of the year. Creative Writing. It wasn't that the class was bad. Yesterday had been pretty good, but Rogue liked to imagine what it would be like if she could sit next to Ritsy instead of with complete strangers.

Unlike Rogue, Ritsy was already starting to warm up to her own row members, and had shocked Rogue by greeting them all by name.

_I know the names of the people I sit by, too. _Rogue thought to herself to feel better. And she did...even though she hadn't really talked to any of them enough to greet them as warmly as Ritsy greeted her row mates.

There was Scott. The sophomore and handsome boy that, strangely, wore shades indoors.

Rogue looked at Scott as she walked towards the row to see if he was wearing his shades again. He was. She could see him sitting down in the seat he'd sat in the day before with his head down, scribbling in a journal.

Then there was Kurt. A transfer student from Germany, who Rogue could tell was a freshmen like herself by his stature and excited personality. He was seated in the same seat he'd sat in last time, and he was looking over Scott's shoulder.

Last but not least was Remy. Rogue didn't really know if she could describe Remy. She had gathered that he was reserved like herself and had some kind of history with Scott. That was why Rogue assumed he was either in Scott's grade or a grade above him.

Yesterday's class had been filled with awkwardness as Rogue sat in a row of boys and between two strangers. She hated feeling out of place or uncomfortable, and being in that position brought all of those feelings on her. The class itself hadn't really been much fun that day, either. The Professor did the same introductory lecture like the other teachers had done on the first day. However, unlike those other teachers, he hadn't made everyone stand up and introduce themselves.

Which Rogue found to be a bit strange since she had learned through her conversation with the Professor that he wanted everyone to become familiar with one other.

Rogue made it to her row and silently sat down in the middle seat beside Scott. Kurt and Scott were obviously working on something together in the notebook that Scott had in his lap.

Rogue felt out of place just holding onto Ritsy's notebook and pen. She didn't know whether to greet her row mates or ignore them like she had done on the first day. She decided to just do what she did the last time and tune them out.

However, that didn't last long before she felt a pair of eyes...or eyes behind shades looking on her.

"Hey," Scott said.

Rogue looked at him. "Hi," She said and then looked at his notebook. Scott seemed to be covering whatever it was on the page with his hand. "What are you two doing?".

"We're working on a drawing of the Professor," Kurt spoke up. He bounced up and down in his seat excitedly and laughed to himself.

Scott's face looked embarrassed.

"Let me see," Rogue asked.

Scott reluctantly took his hand away from the page to reveal a very caricature piece of art. Rogue chuckled at the picture.

"You two don't have much talent in drawing," She said and pointed to a spot on the page, "Is that supposed to be the Professor's head?"

"Actually, that's his eye," Scott said.

"I told you no one would be able to tell what that was!" Kurt exclaimed.

Scott laughed. "You guys have to give me a break," Scott protested in a joking tone, "I have a decent excuse". He reached up and tapped his shades.

Rogue and Kurt both fell silent. Rogue looked away and Kurt suddenly found something interesting about his shoe.

Scott sighed. "It's okay guys...that was supposed to be funny," Scott said.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "So you don't mind if I ask..." He inquired with a lift in his voice.

Scott looked at Kurt and smiled. "Ask what? What's wrong with my eyes? Why do I wear shades inside?" He said in a light hearted tone.

Kurt laughed nervously. "Yeah," He admitted.

Scott sighed. "I have a vision problem. When I was a kid...I got into this really bad accident. I can see pretty well, but let's just say my eyes aren't anything someone wants to look at on a day to day basis. That's the only reason why I wear the shades," He explained.

Kurt nodded his head. "I understand," He said.

Scott looked at Rogue, who was playing with the end of Ritsy's notebook.

"Hey, what is your name? I don't think I got to ask you yesterday," Scott said.

Rogue looked at him and opened her mouth. She was going to say 'Anna Marie', but decided to just tell Kurt and Scott the name she preferred to be called. "My name is Rogue," She said.

Scott smiled. "Rogue, that's different," He said.

"I like your name," Kurt opined and smiled at Rogue, "It sounds mysterious".

"Did your parents name you Rogue or is that just what you call yourself?"

Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head around and saw the boy that she had given up her outside seat for, Remy, standing outside of the row. He had on the same brown coat from yesterday. Rogue watched as he sat down in the empty seat beside her with a smile on his face.

Rogue was taken aback by his bluntness. "I named myself Rogue," She said proudly.

Remy smirked which made her feel inferior for some reason.

"What's the name your mother and father gave you?" He asked her.

Rogue wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she answered him. "Anna Marie," She said quietly.

Remy shook his head from side to side as if he were disappointed with her. "And you obviously don't like it, but why?" He asked rudely and in a tone that was condescending.

Rogue felt her anger boil. "Who said I don't like my given name?" She asked defensively.

Remy smirked at her again. "You did when you don't go by it," He said.

"Lay off, Remy," Scott said from beside Rogue, "Everyone knows that you don't go by your given name either,"

Rogue looked at Scott with curious eyebrows.

Remy chuckled. "That's the nickname my friends gave me. I earned it. But when I introduce myself, I'm Remy Lebeau," He said somewhat proudly, "If someone calls me by my other name, then it's because they want to"

Rogue looked at him. "What's so great about that name?" She asked him snarkily. "Remy is an ugly name if you ask me," She said.

Remy didn't seem to be offended by her insult. "Remy Lebeau," He said gently, "Is the name of my family. The name my father gave me. I'm proud to be a Lebeau".

"Isn't a name just a name?" Kurt asked Remy.

Remy looked at him and shook his head.

"No," He said, "A name is heritage and family".

"I don't think so," Scott Summers interjected.

Remy's eyes flashed to the boy with the shades.

"I think a name is an individual," He argued with a edge to his voice.

Remy raised his eyebrow. "Are you just disagreeing with me, because you want to or do you have a reason?" He asked with a fake smile.

Scott smiled back at Remy. "I'm a orphan," He said, "So, my name doesn't have 'family or heritage' like you say your's does. It's just my name"

Remy eyed Scott. "I'm an orphan, too," He answered back.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, breaking the tension suddenly and abruptly before it could escalate. "I get it!" He shouted with a look of awakening on his face.

Kurt looked Scott in the eye and got uncharacteristically serious. "I am also a orphan," He admitted. He looked at Remy with the same amount of seriousness, "But I think I understand what Remy is trying to say. A name _is_ heritage and family. I'm proud to be a Wagner, the name of my adopted parents. They are the people who have cared for me my whole life. Even though we aren't related by blood, we have our bond and our shared name".

Remy smiled at the pale German boy. A moment of understanding seemed to pass between them.

Rogue had listened to all of this. Finally, she decided to speak up. "I'm an orphan," She said quietly, "But I think Scott is right". When she looked up at Remy, there was anger in her eyes.

"A name is just a name. And I'll never be Anna Marie again," She said, "I'm Rogue and I don't care what anyone thinks about it".

Then she stood up and looked down at Remy. "And family and heritage ain't all that," She said to him. She pushed her way out of the row, walked up the aisle, and out of the auditorium.


End file.
